


Unity

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comic, Cutting, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Shiro might seem like a pushover, Surprise he is not, art not words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: To unite Humanity with the Galra Empire a marriage between Commander Sendak and top pilot Takashi Shirogane takes place.But the wedding night might end in disaster when one of the two are not too happy...
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Shendak Spring Fling





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> For ROGO during the Shendak Discord server Spring Fling event. ROGO's part of the exchange was this amazing piece: https://twitter.com/motorogo2015/status/1253674026343428096
> 
> Had a lot of fun making this but daaamn did I plan my time poorly. Wish I had more time because I would so want to add more scenes and do colored linework.
> 
> And please forgive my horrible drawing skills ;_; I do not do Sendak nor Shiro justice.

**Author's Note:**

> The white long rectangle with tassels is called a "kaiken", and is part of the shiromuku getup for Shinto-style wedding clothing in Japan. The "kaiken" was a knife given to the wife of samurai to defend the home while he was away(and to commit suicide should it be necessary). Today it is mostly a popular wedding symbol, together with the more square rectangle which is a small purse called "hakoseko".


End file.
